Owing to the advancement of science and technologies, various kinds of mobile terminals have found wide application in people's work and daily life. A mobile terminal generally comprises a terminal body and a battery. In the prior art, applications of the mobile terminal run in a random access memory (RAM). However, the RAM is a kind of volatile memory, so in case that the terminal body is powered off (e.g., the battery is detached from the terminal body accidentally or the battery runs out of power), the applications that were running when the mobile terminal was powered off cannot be recovered after it is powered on again. This leads to loss of the user's data and brings about inconveniences to the user.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a mobile terminal capable of recovering an application after being rebooted and a corresponding method thereof so as to solve the aforesaid problem.